


Beyond Good and Evil

by Aluconix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Christian Religion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Harem, Multi, Romance, Slight Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluconix/pseuds/Aluconix
Summary: Born from both heaven and hell, Perseus is put into a world where destiny calls to him. After two of the most powerful beings in existence fade, Perseus must do what his father commands and conquer the world of humans. Judgment day has finally come. Unknown to him, the Greek Gods still reside in the world and they will be a hurdle to face in order to succeed in his goal. (Mature Content)





	1. The Beginning of the End

A hundred meters in the air, I watch down from my balcony into the pits of hell and its inhabitants: demons fighting for territory in my father’s domain, seas of lava, obsidian mountains that go farther than the eye can see. Souls of the damned being tortured for eternity. Yeah, the usual. This place does get quite boring.

 

My name is Perseus, son of the fallen angel and ruler of the pit, Lucifer Morningstar. I’ve only been alive for a couple thousand years compared to my father who’s been alive for eons upon eons. He’s had it worse than I currently do. He was exiled here for his rebellion against his father. Of course, it’s been a long time since that has occurred and as far as I’m aware, his father has long faded, leaving behind his angels to work in his absence.

 

Along with me, I have one other sibling, a step-sister. Everybody calls her Violet because of her long cascading violet hair along with her eyes with a matching color, her real name is too much of a tongue tie for me to attempt to pronounce. We were born from different mothers. Violet’s mother was a succubus who managed to gain the love of Lucifer after many failed attempts.

 

My mother, however, was said to be an angel who joined my father’s ranks in his civil war against his father. It is said she died giving birth to me as the war came to an end, but that is far from the truth. In reality, she betrayed my father when it was clear he was going to lose, and when I was given birth she threw my infant-self into hell to live with Lucifer as punishment for aiding him. I’m not sure if she still lives or if she does, where she would be residing, so that’s the end of that cruel story.

 

Right now, I am relaxing at my balcony, smoking a cigar that one of my servants brought from the human world, trying my best to enjoy the view of carnage and death for the thousandth time.

 

“Brother, may I come in?” I hear my sister’s voice emanating through my large obsidian monstrosity of a door.

 

“You may,” I say without hesitation. I’ve missed her presence ever since she was sent to the human world to gather intelligence for some reason. My father always seems to be scheming one way or another.

 

I could hear the large door being opened followed by what seems to be bare feet walking along the stone floor, getting ever closer. I whirl around and she jumps into my arms, legs wrapping around my waist.

 

“Brother, how I have missed you dearly,” she says into my neck. I rest my chin on her head, her blessed violet hair feeling like the softest of material against my calloused skin. Her flowery scent going up into my nostrils, intoxicating me.

 

“My delicate little sister,” I say, hoping for her eye rolled responses. My wish is granted when she brings her head up to my face and gives one of her trademark eye rolls at me.

 

“I wouldn’t jest if I were you, brother. I’m almost near your level of expertise in combat. Perhaps, I will exceed you in due time,” her soft lips curve up into a smug smile. I cannot find it in me to look away from those lips that never seem to stop drawing you in.

 

In an instant, our lips meet. She lets out a moan when I invade her mouth. Whilst that is happening, my hands wander her delicate form, one grasping her soft bottom, another groping her succulent breast through her thin dress.

 

With her still in my arms, I bring us towards my bed and drop us both down onto it. My large body laying on her small one.

 

“Take me, brother. Make me whole again,” she moans aloud. That’s all the permission I need. Like an animal ravaging its prey, I tear off her clothes, leaving her bare and open to me.

 

I stop to admire her gorgeous body, making sure to take in every bit of her body. Her pale skin that seems to shine bright like no other.

 

“Brother, you’re embarrassing me!” She squeals, bringing her legs up to her chest, arms wrapping around them. Her face reddens which only seems to make her even more beautiful in my eyes.

 

“Oh sister, you have nothing to be embarrassed about,” I say, using my hands to unclasp her arms and bring down her legs. With her open to me, my eyes are drawn to her large breast. Her nipples, pink and erect. I let my mouth devour one breast while my hand plays with the other. Violet moans from the amount of pleasure that is hitting her.

 

Satisfied with my work, I trail wet kisses from her breast down to her core.

 

“Ooh!” She moans even louder when I reach her drenched clit and begin to feed on her insides. Her hands reach behind my head, pushing my face deeper against her wet folds.

 

“Don’t stop!” She yells out, pleasure laced through her words, and that’s when I stop, leaving her close to her release.

 

“Ugh!” She tries to bring my head back against her core but I grab her arms and bring them back behind her head.

 

“You will cum when I want you to, understand?” I command, looking into her eyes for any resistance.

 

“Yes, master!” Now she gets it.

 

Getting up from the bed, I make quick work of my royal attire, all the while she feels her breast while watching me rid myself of my clothing. This only seems to get me more worked up.

 

I drop back down on her small figure, grinding my manhood against her core. I could tell she’s getting impatient when she begins to grind herself onto me, trying to get myself to slip into her folds.

 

“Please, make me your woman!” She begs.

 

Just a while longer. Dipping my face into her neck, I give her sloppy kisses and love marks that will not disappear for a while.

 

“Oh baby, tell me you want it. Scream it to me…” I whisper into her ear while nipping at her earlobe. I can feel her grind her breast against my chest, getting even more excited.

 

“I want you to fuck me, master! Bruise my insides with your large cock!” She yells out with lust. That’s all I need.

 

Without a second's hesitation, I pull back and slam all nine inches deep into her core. She gasps out with surprise and pleasure. I don’t give her much time to recuperate and I begin to pull out and slam back into her with even more force. I can feel my cock pulsating in her tight insides.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” I yell out in between thrust. Violet seemed to be deep in euphoria to even acknowledge what I said.

 

Quickly pulling out, I grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her front, pulling her bottom up to my cock’s level. It’s been some time since I fucked her in the ass, and I’ll make sure to get back all that lost time.

 

Her pale ass cheeks soon gained a pink tint when I started slapping them relentlessly. Her body was perfect in all ways possible!

 

“Master, I can’t wait any-” she couldn’t finish her sentence before I slammed my cock back into her body, this time in her even tighter ass. I take pleasure in dominating her petite figure, at least for me that is. She’s easily six feet tall, fortunately for me, I gained my father’s traits in regards to height. I stood at a magnificent six foot, ten. Enough of that, let's get back to me fucking my step sister.

  


“I’ll make sure you won’t walk for days!” I said, continuing my endless attack on her ass.

 

“Perseus! Give it all to me, master!” I just loved hearing my name come from her mouth. Grabbing her breast, I squeezed and tweaked her erect nipples. Feeling my release coming ever closer, I increased my pace.

 

“Brother!” Violet moaned out, releasing her juices onto my rock hard dick. I quickened my pace, even more, pushing myself deeper and deeper, resulting in cum filled slapping noises.

 

“Aughh!” I groaned, pushing all the way in, releasing my juices deep within her asshole. After my release, I flipped down onto my back, breathing out in exhaustion.

 

“I’ve missed this brother,” Violet said, pulling herself up and cuddling onto my chest. Reaching over, I grabbed my covers and threw them over us, then I hugged her to my chest, feeling her warm body against mine.

 

“I love you,” I said, looking down at her face. Looking back up at mine, she pulled up and gave me one of our most passionate kisses yet.

 

“I love you too,”

 

* * *

 

I let out a yawn, opening my eyes from the wonderful sleep I just had. I tried to move, but I felt something on me. Oh right. Looking down, I watched as Violet slept in her wonderland: her cute lips puckered up, small frown and soft violet hair that went just about everywhere. I could just take her again.

 

“Hey,” I whispered to her, slightly shaking her petite body awake.

 

“Hm?” She moaned, eyes still closed.

 

“Did you have fun?”

 

“Yes, now let me sleep!” She huffed out, cuddling back onto my chest. I laughed out in delight.

 

“C’mon baby, we were supposed to meet father hours ago…” I said, shaking her back out of her stupor.”

 

“Ten more minutes?” She muffled into my chest, tickling my skin.

 

“No,”

 

“Please…”

 

“Fine!”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, it seems my children finally decided to show up,” I looked up at the throne. On it, sat my father Lucifer in all his glory. He wore kingly attire with a red color palette to match. His skin, a maroon color, something I’m glad I didn’t inherit. Protruding from his head were two black horns that twisted at the ends, another thing I’m glad I didn’t inherit. At least, I can thank my mother for that.

 

“My King,” I and my sister said in unison, addressing him in a royal manner. Behind us stood the royal council which mostly consisted of my father’s demon generals: from world war two veterans, Erwin Rommel and Erich von Manstein, to ancient era generals, Julius Caesar and Alexander the Great, to many other legendary leaders in history that the angels above decided to not let in the gates of heaven.

 

“Now that you’re both finally here,” Lucifer raised an eyebrow, causing both I and Violet to blush, “I can now address the matter at hand; Judgment day.”

 

For a quick second, everybody’s heart jumped a beat. Could it be? Is it finally the day we take the land above for our own? That must mean one thing…

 

“He’s actually faded then, right?” I ask Lucifer.

 

“Yes, my father no longer exists in the world. With his power gone, you can lead your army and conquer Earth.”

 

“My army?” I ask, confused with the connotation.

 

“Well, that's the other thing… I will soon follow my father into the realm of the faded, and you will take my place and title as Satan, ruler of hell,” he said, smiling at me. My mind was in a world of its own. I wasn’t ready for this much responsibility.

 

“Don’t worry son, you will have my generals,” Lucifer gestured to the many demons, “to aid you in your conquest and dominion over Earth. You were raised for this, my son.”

 

“You can do this, brother,” Violet said, taking my hand in hers. Hearing that from her really boosted my confidence.

 

Turning back to Lucifer, I stood up straight and said, “I will not fail you, father. I will lead our people to salvation, and I will take everything from those wretched humans. I will be worthy of the title of Satan.” Pouring as much confidence as I could into that short speech that even I found hard to believe. It seemed to work as the demons behind began to roar in agreement.

 

“When will you fade?” I ask when the roaring died down, hoping for the best answer.

 

“In a couple of seconds, I’m afraid…” Lucifer said, smiling weakly at me. Huh!

 

“Right now!? But I still have so much-”

 

“You know everything you need to know, my son. I trust you will use that knowledge correctly- hm, it appears it’s time.” He vanished into thin air, leaving behind bright red floating orbs in his wake. You’ve got to be kidding me.

 

“Huh-” Immediately, the orbs shot into my chest and I felt the most pain I’ve ever felt in my life…

 


	2. Perseus Administration

“Ugh-” I groaned out. My entire being felt strained from the massive power intake I just had.

 

“Perseus, are you okay?” Violet asked, kneeling down to my collapsed form.

 

“I think- I think it’s over,” I said, pushing myself up from the stone floor. I really didn’t expect any of this to occur, and now I have to worry about conquering the human world. Just great!

 

“One of you,” I motioned to the demons, “call in all of the captains, they’ll need to be here for this.” Erwin Rommel took initiative, hurrying out of the room to do my bidding. There are ten captains to each general. They are special because of the powers they have. Unlike the other demons, they have special abilities from casting fire, super strength, to controlling the minds of their targets, it varied.

 

These are a rare specimen. You see, upon entering hell, the soul is refined so that when reborn, the person becomes a demon; and sometimes, there's a chance that there’s a glitch in the process which may result in the person gaining one or more added traits which most times turns out to be negative. However, there are a select few who gained traits that actually turn out to be beneficial. Those demons then are given the choice to become a captain or, if brave enough, to try out to become one of the elite guards of the royal family.

 

My father made sure that none of the captains held any position of significant power because then they might become a problem; so, he decentralized them so that they could be put in check. Of course, they also had to swear an eternal oath of loyalty. These oaths weren’t just any oath, any who swore these oaths would be bound by that oath, failure in honoring the oath would result in immediate death.

 

“Brother?” Violet asked, looking up at me in confusion.

 

“They’ll need to know that Lucifer no longer resides on the throne and that I’m their new King. I’ll need their oaths, immediately,” I said.

 

“Of course, but you sure you’re fine? This all seems too soon…” She said, taking one of my calloused hands in hers.

 

“No, I’m not fine: our father is gone, I have taken his power, and now I must fulfill his finals wishes and conquer humanity,” I said, smiling at the end to signal I wasn’t all that serious, she smiled back.

 

“I suppose you’re right. It’s just, I don’t want you to get all worked up is all. You know I love you, right?” She embraced me in a hug that I reciprocated.

 

“You have nothing to be worried about, Violet. If there’s one thing father was right about, it was that I know everything I need to know for the things to come. As long as you’re by my side, nothing will stand in our way.”

 

She raised her brow. Oh right, “And yes, I love you too.”

 

The grand doors to the royal palace slid open, followed by a line of the military’s captains, led by General Erwin Rommel. They got into five squads, going behind their significant general.

 

“My King, I have done as you’ve asked, I managed to gather all but one of the twenty-five captains,” he bowed, returning to the front of his men. I noticed that the missing captain was part of the Julius administration.

 

Everybody but the captains turned back towards the doors upon hearing loud footsteps. A small smirk crept up my face and I shook my head, that fool never learns it seems.

 

In came no other than the Italian failure of a leader, Mussolini, in a sweaty mess. Julius Caesar shook his head in shame as Mussolini was part of his regiment. Mussolini tripped and fell onto the floor, breathing in and out in exhaustion.

 

“You fool! Get up and kneel to your King, now!” Julius Caesar ordered, embarrassed by his subordinates actions. The mess of a captain pushed himself up and took a kneeling position.

 

“Apologies, my King. I overslept-” In lightning speed, one of my elite guards struck the captain in the face with the flat end of his glaive. The captain fell over, unconscious. I motioned to one of my servants who nodded and dragged the mess away.

 

“Julius, you’re going to need to find a replacement captain. This isn’t the first time you brought shame to yourself, either you fix the way you handle things or there will be literal hell to pay,” I said, walking up the steps to the empty throne and sitting down on it.

 

“Yes, my King,” the General responded.

 

“Now that that mess is at an end, we shall get to the reason I called you all here. Lucifer is gone and I’ve risen to his former position of Satan, King of hell.” I looked at the captains, searching for any hesitance. I found none.

 

“Now, you will all swear fealty to me as your King. It’s the same oath you swore to my father,” I motioned for them to commence. The captains stood in perfect unison and put their right fist to their chest, their other arm at their side.

 

“I swear my complete and utter loyalty to thee, King Perseus, sole ruler of all. I swear to never act against thee and to follow his every order to my last of breaths. I will follow thee till I can no longer. On this day to the end of my days. You have my word here and now,” everybody in the room gave their oath, looking me in the eye.

 

The was room was silent, everybody including Violet was kneeling to me. So this is what it felt to truly be in power. However, I must not be foolish. I’ll have to keep everybody in line in order to maintain this leadership, just like my father did.

 

“At ease. You may all return to your duties,” everybody stood up left in an orderly manner.

 

“Ugh, this is so tiring,” I groaned, leaning back against the throne. At least it was comfortable.

 

“You look so handsome sitting on that throne, my King…” Violet purred, jumping on my lap and running her hands against my chest and crotch area.

 

“Right here?” I asked, looking around for anybody who may be around. She grabbed my chin and turned it towards her. Once I looked into her lust filled eyes, I knew there was no going back.

 

* * *

 

“My King, I’m honored by your presence!” I bowed my head in acknowledgment. Today I figured I would check up on Julius’ regiment. I cannot afford any missteps in troop quality when there will be a war that’s soon to come.

 

“Tell me, Julius, how would you rate the quality of your men?” I ask, turning to face the general.

 

“My men are of excellent quality, your Grace. The training that they are put through is the same that I put my legions through during my time on Earth,” he said. I could tell he was nervous on the inside.

 

“Hm, you’re a good man, well, demon, Julius,” the general let out a breath in relief- “but, if you continue to have men like Mussolini in your regiment, I’ll have no choice but to relieve you of your command, is that understood?” I make sure to make the most daunting facial expression.

 

“Yes-yes, my King. I won’t fail you again, I p-promise!” He’s quick with his words, sweat pouring down his forehead.

 

“Good,” I put my arm on his shoulder, “now let’s check if your men are really as you say they are…” I walk away to one of the barracks, him quickly following behind. As we got near the barracks, I could already hear the hollering and smell the booze. Just great. I give Julius a glance before making my way inside.

 

I raise a brow at the sight in front of me. Cigarettes, beer, you name it littered the entire floor area, all but one of the beds were undone, and finally, every single soldier in view was either passed out or still drinking. What a fucking mess.

 

“What the fuck is this, huh? Was this the training you were talking about?” I had enough of his bullshit. If I’m going to establish an empire I can’t have this be part of it.

 

“Well, got anything to say?” The old roman tyrant was sweating and fidgeting.

 

“N-no-”

 

“No what?”

 

“N-no, my King,” he bowed his head. He already knew what was coming.

 

As swift as a bullet, I brought my fist straight to his face, then another and another. He was on the ground by the time I decided to use both of my fists. Blood soon pooled the ground as his face was near unrecognizable. His groans of pain dissipated into utter silence. By now, all of the troops were fully up and watching, fear etched across each face.

 

After I deemed he had enough, I pulled myself up, used my handkerchief to clean away the blood, tossing it on his unconscious body. I looked at the soldiers that were watching. Each one flinched when I met their eyes.

 

“Who’s the owner of that bed?” I ask, motioning my finger to the only bed that was tidied up.

 

“I-I am, my King,” one of the men stepped forward, distinguishing themselves.

 

“And who may you be?”

 

“Private Machiavelli, your Grace,” he stuttered.

 

Bending down to the unconscious body, I pulled off the general’s insignia badge and tossed it to the Private.

 

“You’ll be trading ranks with Julius here. I’ll announce your promotion tomorrow in the royal throne room. You’ll also have to give your oath. Be there,” with that, I made my exit. I hope I didn’t make a mistake promoting a low Private all the way to the rank of General. Violet won’t be happy.

 

* * *

 

**Machiavelli**

 

“Clean this mess up,” I ordered. Everybody remained in their positions, staring at me with awe.

 

“Did you hear what I said? I’m your commanding General now, understood? Or perhaps I should repeat thy King’s actions and punish all of you?” That got them going. After only a couple of minutes, the former general was gone and the men were at work cleaning their bunks.

 

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised. I just got promoted from the rank of Private to General, that just doesn’t happen. But, if this proves anything, it proved that King Perseus isn’t as foolish as his father; and I’ll prove that his decision to promote me wasn’t in vain. He’s gained my ever dying loyalty, that’s for sure.

 

As I made my way to the general’s quarters, I scrunch my nose in disgust at the many statues of its former owner’s. This won’t do at all.

 

“Sir?” One of my advisors asked, noticing my look of disgust.

 

“Bring me the second in command,” I ordered. The man went off without question and arrived back with somebody at his side.

 

“Who are you? You’re not the general…”

 

“Thy King has demoted Julius Caesar, and I’m his replacement. I’ll be making changes around here, starting with these horrid statues. Get rid of them,” the man nodded, hesitantly.

 

“Ah- yes, sir. Is there anything else that you command?”

 

“Once you're done with disposing of those statues, I want you to gather the captains belonging to this army. Every single one of them, and bring them to the field. My administration will bring many changes that they will need to know, understood?”

 

“Yes, sir”

 

“Good, now fuck off.”

 

* * *

 

**Perseus**

 

“Brother, where have you been? I’ve missed you,” Violet said from atop my bed. She was sprawled out in barely any clothing. She must have got this seductiveness from her mother.

 

“Sister, promise you won’t get mad at me, okay?” She sat up and slowly nodded, confusion showing in her eyes.

 

“What did you do…”

 

“I sort of replaced Julius, promoting a private in his stead,” I said, giving her an apologetic look.

 

“You what! You’re joking, right? Perseus, you can’t just do that!” She was on her feet now.

 

“Listen, I know what you’re thinking. But, I have a good reason. The man was a fool,” I reasoned.

 

“I know he was! But, that doesn’t mean you replace him with a damn private!” I had to calm her down before she wrecked my chambers like the last time I got her angry. So, I made my way in front of her.

 

“You look beautiful, do you know that?” I smiled.

 

“What-” she blushed, “don’t you dare try to change the subject-” I took her lips with mine, quickly invading her mouth with my tongue. Her attempts to fight back were gone in an instant. She was mine now.

 

I grabbed her bottom and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist, grinding against my hard cock.

 

“Mmm, don’t think this is over…” she moaned.

 

“It’s over,”

 

“I know…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this chapter? It’s short, I know. But, there’ll be another chapter coming after this one very soon. I’m free most of the time, so the rate at which I upload should be pretty reasonable. If you guys find any grammar errors, be sure to point them out. I’m disgusted with myself whenever I find any errors after uploading.
> 
> I read every review, so if you have any suggestions or critiques be sure to include them because they’ll definitely be taken into account when I write future chapters. Till next time, peace!


End file.
